


Sweeter than Honeydukes

by literaryvengeance (evocativecomma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fralice, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocativecomma/pseuds/literaryvengeance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My girl." The words hung in the air between them, but comfortably. To so many others, it seemed a forgone conclusion: Frank belonged to Alice, Alice belonged to Frank. To each other, with each other; Frank and Alice just belonged. To say they'd never thought of it in their most secret hearts would be a lie, but now the two were beginning to realize it in the light of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Honeydukes

**Author's Note:**

> I did a brief stint as a Frank Longbottom roleplayer on tumblr, and this was my take on their first date, taking place in their seventh year.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see!"

"Frank Longbottom, if you are taking me to Madam Puddifoot's I will hex your eyebrows off."

"Alice, I'm honestly wounded that you think I could subject you to that sort of trauma." He squeezed her hand; over the years she had hugged him and walked on his arm and kissed his cheek and even occasionally held his hand, but nothing in the world could compare to this feeling.

_He_ , Frank Longbottom, was on a _date_ with _Alice Prewett_. Part of him longed for a dementor attack, because he was absolutely guaranteed a patronus in this moment.

"Pretending you don't know where we're going is a cute touch. We're in Hogsmeade, Al, you know, and I know you know. We may be on a date," his voice shook with exultation at the simple statement, "but you're still my best mate."

She smiled shyly up at him. "I think that you buying me whatever I want in Honeydukes is even better when it's a date."

'It's a date.' They both seemed to say it at every chance they could, testing the words and the feelings that went with them. Neither of them could quite believe it yet.

"I'm just glad you've stopped fighting me on that part." He grinned.

"A bird can only fight with you for so long. Also," she said seriously, "chocolate."

"Anything for my girl."

_My girl._ The words hung in the air between them, but comfortably. To so many others, it seemed a forgone conclusion: Frank belonged to Alice, Alice belonged to Frank. _To_ each other, _with_ each other; Frank and Alice just _belonged_. To say they'd never thought of it in their most secret hearts would be a lie, but now the two were beginning to realize it in the light of day.

Honeydukes was, as always, crowded with students, buzzing with excitement and laughter and the jingling of pocket change, and Frank and Alice smiled at the enthusiasm of the third years who were still new to the experience.

Alice wandered the shelves slowly, peering at everything that caught her eye, running her fingers lightly over labels and brightly colored packages, even though they both knew that she'd leave with a huge block of Honeydukes' best chocolate under her arm. Frank followed along behind her, watching in awe. It didn't matter what she did, how small or familiar the movement: he was simply in awe.

As they walked out of the sweet shop arm in arm, both grinning ear to ear and already breaking pieces off of Alice's slab of chocolate, the day seemed right. It seemed natural, like an extension of their friendship. There was nothing they didn't already know about each other; there were no nerves. They were simply together, Frank and Alice. Things were all right.

So when she stopped in the middle of the street, grabbed his tie, and kissed him full on—no hesitation, no shyness, nothing slow or tentative about it because honestly they'd waited long enough and she was bold, tenacious _Alice_ —Frank wasn't sure if the applause he heard were real or in his head, because it was better than he'd ever dreamed. He almost conjured a patronus for the hell of it.

It was Frank Longbottom's first first date, his best first date, his last first date. Because where would he ever be without his Alice?


End file.
